Act Normal- NOT WHAT I MEANT!
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: [AU] Mainly Tenkai Knights, but Pokespe and Pokeani too. Just a teen on one side or another. Always a reject, nerd, punk, and many other insults. I hate him. He hates me. Now he wants to be friends. Next, he'll lie. Maybe hurt or love me. (Full Info Inside) Mostly PolarRenaiShipping (Gen x Beni). Contains: Special, Poke, OldRival, Contest, SoulSilver, Ikari, 3D, and Nephrite.


**ello gais! it's OC-FREE Dinosaur! the Dinosaur who has a HIGH DISLIKE for OCs! okay, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but I just can't anymore, I don't have my inspiration anymore. As soon as my inpiration kicks in for any of my stories, then I WILL try to take advantage and update them. For now, I'm creating another story and I'm doing my first Crossover. As some of you may know, I got dragged into the Tenkai Knights Fandm, but I still want to stay with the Pokespe and Pokeani Fandoms. Which is why I'm doing a crossover, so I can get my mind settled. **

**Now, I guess I should give you the shippings I've decided to add in;**

**Pokespe: SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, and BlackSoul(SoulSilver)Shipping**

**Pokeani: PokeShipping, ContestShipping, and IkariShipping**

**Tenkai Knights: 3DShipping, NephriteShipping, and PolarRenaiShipping**

**They will be my ****main**** shippings for this story, but there's plenty more! Mostly my other favorite ships that most f you know about already.**

**The AU is based off the 1980s through 1990s HighSchool StereoTypes. This will mean, that there will not be any relation to the main series whatsoever. There will be two basic Groups that are separated in the story. The Populars and The Rejects. **

**The Populars are obviously what they seem, but they are not just athletic. They are the high expectation students too. Meaning those who have famous family members, have perfect straight A(s), they run for School President/part of Student Council, and etc:**

**Red Carmine**

**Green Oak**

**Soul Mont**

**Ash Ketchum**

**Drew Hayden**

**Paul Shinji**

**Guren Nash**

**Chooki Mason**

**Gen Kurai**

**Next, The Rejects. Most of you will immediately think of nerds and outcasts. Which is true, but these rejects are a bit different. They struggle with grades, family life, have a tough life, often bullied, usually new and do not know much, and etc:**

**Yellow Del Bosque Verde**

**Blue Glacier**

**Silver Nyūtoraru**

**Misty Waterflower**

**May Norman**

**Dawn Yūgure**

**Ceylan Jones**

**Toxsa Dalton**

**Beni *Last Name Unknown***

**BUT**

**Before you read the story, I gotta tell you something;**

**This story has ****_gays_**** in it. If you disapprove of them, then stop reading my stories! I have gayness in everyone of them! SO LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT GAY RIGHTS.**

**time to write! :D**

* * *

"C'mon you damn bell, just ring already!" Silver silently cursed at the clock in the classroom. The day was nearly over and he wanted to get out of class as fast as he could. But as it always happened, that damned bell couldn't just ring fast enough. His right leg kept tapped the floor constant due to the fact he had anxiety to be aware of. Especially on a Friday afternoon. Reason why;

The Golden Brothers.

Or to him, the Party Animal Gold and his friend, Jimmy the Jock. Those two were always on his back and he especially hated the Fridays. He kept thinking to himself, where to run this time. What made things difficult was that the Golden Brothers had the same class together near the entrance of the school. Which gave them the advantage, but Silver could always use the back doors and windows. Though, the people that Blue was friends with would usually help each other out to escape school. He could've ditched school, but he didn't want to leave Blue or Yellow alone in this school or drag them out of getting an education. Luckily, no he knew was in this classroom. "Maybe I should just hang around school for awhile this time..." He stared at the chalkboard covered with dust and assignments. He wanted to leave as soon as he could because "home" was known to be a sanctuary to him. Sometimes he'd spent the night at Blue's or Yellow's cousin, it really didn't matter, he just didn't want to really be with his biological family because he had...

Problems.

It was something that he _never _wanted to discuss again. So now, he decided to become a part of Blue's family, as an adopted brother and he even changed his last name due to what had happened in the past. So really, he forbid himself from talking about it. In his mind, he finally settled on the idea of hanging around in the school. Silver could just help Yellow around in the garden, until he could walk over to one of his friend's house. He stared out into the window, while the teacher kept going on about the structure of sentence building. He wanted the day to end already because a Friday was when you're freed from the stupid clutches of school. The redhead wasn't a stupid student who struggled, when he became a part of Blue's family, he was able to work better than when his other family was dragged into different conditions. Though, he was still good at school, he and Blue moved back a grade just for Yellow, They were suppose to become Seniors this year, but Yellow had them become part of the Sophomores and Juniors. Luckily, if Yellow would be able to pass the test on scheduled evening, then they'd all be able to get up to Senior for the rest of the school year.

The clock's ticking was annoying Silver and he then tried to think about his plans for tonight. He should've been getting ahead start on homework, but he figured that it wasn't any use to do the same assignments he had doe last year.

_RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...!_

"Thank the Lord." Silver whispered in a monotone voice and made a break for it out of the classroom. He made sharp turns and straight sprints to avoid getting caught by any of the Populars' when they got out of their last classes. No one wanted to get their underwear hanged in the flagpole again. And certainly not him on a Friday. He rushed past another girl he knew well. She was picking at the lockers again. Probably because someone from The Rejects Group got stuffed into there again. Once at the left wing of the school, he did a somersault off the steps to land on the grass near the garden.

"Hi Silver! Why are you here-" Yellow greeted, but her expression changed pretty quickly. "AHHHHHHHH! THE TEST IS THIS EVENING ISN'T IT? DON'T WORRY SILVER, I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU AND BLUE TO BE SENIORS AGAIN, I-"

"Yellow, you're going to do perfectly fine on the test. I don't really care if I get get back to Senior Year-" Silver patted her shoulder.

"NO!" Yellow suddenly cried out. "I WILL PASS THAT TEST! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY! YOU AND BLUE WILL BECOME SENIORS THIS YEAR!" At her determination, Silver sweatdropped.

"Okay..." Silver backed up from the short blonde. He looked over his shoulder in case any Jocks were going to their training practice. They usually passed the garden and always would cause such a disruption. "So what do you need help with this time?"

"Oh nothing, I did everything already. So I can get ready for the test this evening." Her finger pointed at the flower beds by the back. "The last thing to do is to water those little guys. But it's actually not easy because the hose stopped working." The young girl pointed out the beaten hose. "They thought it was a good idea to cool down and trample the hose." Silver nodded at what must've happened earlier. Which was why it was actually quiet near the garden for once.

"Anything to buy me some time." The boy with silver eyes went into the shed to get the watering cans. "Looks like we have to get rid of this thing and get his dad to get the school another hose." He unscrewed the hose from the water pump and filled the buckets halfway because of Yellow's physical strength.

After watering the flowerbeds, they both sat down on one of the picnic tables to rest from the sun's afternoon rays. "OH GOSH! I'VE GOTTA GET TO TESTING!" They both saw the sun dial at 4:30 p.m.

"What're we waiting for then? Let's get back into the school." Yellow made an immediate sprint towards the school, even though the testing wasn't that soon. Silver just took long strides behind her. When they reached to the 2nd floor, a Reject came out of the classroom. His mohawk was a dull brown and he had a mint green polo shirt on. Vincent. "Hey Vincent." Yellow and Silver greeted at the other student.

"Oh hi Yellow. Hi Silver." He walked over to them, with a greet.

"What were you doing anyways-" Silver started, but then paused. "Oh nevermind." He pinched his forehead. "Yellow and I were going to the testing, so we can get back to Senior Year. Anyways, can I go over to your house? I think Blue's busy today. But I don't know why..."

"Sure," Vincent answered at his friend. "Yellow, good luck on the test!" Then he and Silver walked in the opposite direction of where Yellow was going to. As they walked, they could hear Yellow's determined speech of passing the test, making them sweatdrop. Soon, the two were walking on the sidewalks of the streets, changing the school setting. "Wonder what Blue's doing this time." Vincent hummed, while their steps filled the quiet roads of the neighborhood.

"I don't know, but she says she isn't going to be in the house and her parents are working overseas again." Silver replied. "Before you say that I'm a 16-year-old who doesn't stay in a house by himself, I would like to say this; One, I don't like to be alone in a house. Two, never trust me alone in a house, accidents happen. And three, your mom bakes good chocolate chip cookies."

"Fair enough." Vincent said. "My mom bakes good cookies and I guess you should know about the subjects in the senior year-"

_HOONNNKKKK HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...!_

"Crap." Both teens whispered under their breath. They both froze at the sound of the car honk and waited for the driver behind them to cruise up to the sidewalk they were walking on.

"HEEEYYYYYYY... IDIOTS..." A familiar voice crept up as the car drove up the street.

Golden Brothers.

"What do you want Gold?" Silver sternly asked in an annoyed tone. "Or is it you Jimmy?" Vincent turned the copycat of Gold. The two boys looked similar, but they were never blood related. Giving them their name and reputation of dating girls often. Jimmy was more mature than Gold, but Gold was the one everyone had to watch out for.

"Nothing..." Gold took off his shades and stared at the two boys on the sidewalk with his lusted golden eyes. Jimmy looked up from the driving wheel and was staring at Gold and waiting for something to happen already. "Except Super Serious Gal's been ignoring me lately-"

"Look. Her name's Crystal and she doesn't like you. You..." Vincent spat out.

"You what?" Gold's eyes went wide. Jimmy stopped driving and they both got off the car. The other two were trying to decide to do at that moment. "What were about to call us? You know that there are more of us out there." He and Jimmy surrounded the two Rejects.

"Get ready..." Silver whispered with Vincent behind him. Vincent nodded back at him. "Just make sure they don't call for help-" The silent preparations were interrupted by the loud engine of a motorcycle headed straight towards them.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FU-" Jimmy yelled at the motorcyclist. But the noisy roaring of the engine grew louder. Silver's and Vincent's eyes widen at the motorcyclist as the mystery person drove straight, in between the Golden Brothers. Both Jimmy and Gold immediately jumped out of the way, when the motorcyclist grabbed the redhead and mohawk haired teen from their positions at the sidewalk and threw them onto the backseat of the motorcycle.

"Holy shit-" Silver yelled, but the motorcycle released its steam and sped into the alley. The Golden Brothers could only stare at the sight of what had just happened, as the motorcyclist stuck up his middle finger at them.

"And... The motorcyclist saves those two's asses." Jimmy looked at the alley. "Again." The two Populars just sighed as they went back into the car.

* * *

"NOT AGAIN!" Silver yelled as he struggled to sit upright. But the motorcyclist remained silent as they rode past the streets. Once he sat in the correct position, he helped Vincent sit up also. "BLACK. STOP. BLACK! I SAID STOP! BLACK!"

At that same moment, the motorcycle halts to an immediate halt, when it reached its destination. Vincent's house. Silver and Vincent immediately hop off the motorcycle as the person got off too. He pulled off his helmet, revealing an 18-year-old teen. His hair was cocktail cherry red and went longer than his where his shoulder blades were. His eyes were a baby blue colour and he smirked at the two boys. Black.

He looked exactly like Silver, but there were many obvious traits that separated him from Silver himself. His hair was thick and longer and his attitude was-

"Sup' bitches." He used his personal greeting at them.

"God, Black..." Silver dusted his cargo pants off, while Vincent stayed behind him. "Sometimes-"

"I'm a pain in your damned ass? That's my job." Black gave him an evil grin.

"Vincent, let's just go inside-"

"Yeah go inside, tell your mother that you're going to a celebration." Black studied his nails after pulling off his leather gloves. This only made the other redhead raise an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Blue. It was her. She wants to do a party for Yellow and wants to invite some of the Rejects." He answered. "It's going to be at my place, it's already 5 right now. You know the drill, man." Silver nodded at the older redhead and went into dragged Vincent to his house.

"Fine..."

* * *

_Meanwhile... (Earlier)_

"Fuckkkkkkkkk..." A girl by the age of sixteen mumbled under her breath as she sat on the ground beneath the outdoor bleachers. "C'mon, I wanna have some fun. School's just something that wastes life..." Her eyes fluttered at the proud, public school building. To her, it just seemed worthless, even though the school was more like a private school due to its sponsors. She wore a plaid styled beanie, a faded pink hoodie with strings that had hearts on the end, and dark lime green shorts that revealed her thighs enough to have her hoodie cover at her thighs.

_RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

She rose from her sitting spot and sped through the crowding students heading to their destinations for that night. It didn't take long for her nor was she even noticed. Her eyes scanned through the hallways that slowly decreased in its populations of students. "Where could he be-"

"Yo!" A soda can was tossed at her, but she casually caught it in her hand. She looked up and saw one of her friends. His eyes were a glistening crystals, hair was a darken blue with green tinted goggles, and his outfit was a casual, white hoodie and a pair of tight, faded jeans. "Looking for Toxsa, aren't ya?" he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Yep." She sighed. "Let's just say there's going to be something fun to do tonight." Her lips curled a bit.

"PARTY?!" He jumped up as they both walked to look for their friend.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"So what's going on, Beni?" The boy asked.

"Ceylan," She put a hand on his shoulder. "We all know the answer to that." A bang was then heard from a near locker and they both walked to the banging sound. Carefully getting near the noisy clanking of metal, Beni went over a locker. Leaning an ear towards the lock, she then tried to find out the the locker's combination. With a click, the lock popped open and a teen fell out from the locker.

"I LIVE!" The green haired student yelled.

"Hey Tox!" Ceylan put an arm over the boy's shoulder. Toxsa didn't look that much of a highschool teen. But he skipped grades and puberty didn't quite happen. He was considered as an average nerd. Though, he didn't wear the glasses nor did he have the braces. Honestly, he seemed more like a bit of a punk. "SO how was your day today?"

"Oh, it was good-" Toxsa then snapped, "LOCKERS SMELL F-ED UP MAN." Ceylan and Beni laughed as Toxsa continued ranting about how daily things in the school were like.

"Don't worry." Beni started walking off, with the other two teens following behind. "We'll try to get them back." Her smile then turned into a devious grin. Ceylan and Toxsa both understood and smiled at the idea too. "But for now, we have a small party to attend to."

"Party?"

"Yellow's graduating."

"Ah, that makes sense. It can really get awkward seeing that Blue and Silver choosing to be held back. Especially, since Blue is older than most people in the school." Toxsa nodded. Then he grinned as they began to take their route out of the school's grounds. "So what kind of revenge should we have this time?"

"Not sure, but I heard that those idiot football players were messing up the garden when I was walking around the fields." Beni hummed. "But all I know is that we'll have to get those preps and jocks what they deserve." She stopped in her footsteps as silence fell. "This is as far as I can go. I'll stay here, so you guys can tell your parents that you'll be somewhere this evening. Meanwhile, I'm going to plot our revenge against the school's preps and jocks and popular idiots." She waved off and disappeared into the dirt road's forest path.

* * *

"What?!" A teen of spiky, auburn hair choked on his glass of water. Along with a few other teens having similar reactions. "That Pesky Girl's going back up to the Seniors?"

"Mr. Oak, I'm curious about this news also, but it cannot be be changed." A young teen apologized. Her eyes shone like metallic discs and her smooth, styled hair was at a fine length of an average young woman. "Miss Glacier will be in the Senior classes and nothing can be done about it. Her age is up to the years of early college and last year, her scores were high. She is able to be in 12th grade again. Along with Mr. Nyūtoraru too."

"Platina, I thought that Blue chose to be held back this year. And all of a sudden, she wants to move up?" The young man raised an eye brow.

"I'm not sure to the reason why, but I believe that a few guests in here have an idea." Platina glanced at everyone in her Mansion's parlor. All of them had been invited to sit there and discuss about casual events or announcements, such as what was happening right now.

"I think it was the blonde girl." A voice popped up and it came from a young-looking teen with dark, charcoal hair.

"You mean Yellow?" A redhead chimed into the conversation. His eyes were lavender and the earlier speaking teen nodded.

"What about Yellow?" Another person interrupted, he looked similar to the charcoal haired boy, though, his eyes were shiny red color and his hair was even more messier.

"She's the reason why." The teen replied back to the other person who was similar to him. "She's been hanging out with Blue and Silver. So, they're friends and friends don't like to leave friends behind."

"Ash," A voice began. "That was the most idiotic way of saying something that may actually be smart."

"For once." Someone snorted.

"Shut up Gary!" Ash yelled across where he was sitting.

"Gary," The brunette said, "Go back to the Mansion, if you can't be more mature."

"Green, you know it's a true fact." Gary stated, earning some giggles from the room as Ash was sinking into his seat. Green then gave him a look and Gary zipped up his mouth.

"Still, you may be on to something..." A dirty blonde jock mumbled. "We just need some more information on Yellow." He stared at the brunette across from him.

"Yellow Del Bosque Verde. 16. Sophomore." the brunette looked at the files that appeared on the table almost like magic. "Do you want me to continue?" The jock shook his head and glanced over at Green.

"That explains enough." Green nodded. "Care to explain Chooki?"

"Alright." Chooki nodded. "Before this school year, Blue and Silver have made an acquaintance, known as Yellow Del Bosque Verde. They must have become trusting friends, which caused the two to ask in being held back for this year. However..."

"An agreement was made with Yellow." The redhead appeared again, sliding a sheet of paper towards Green.

"Thanks Guren." Green then scanned the paper and his eyes widened.

"What is it-"

"Fuck." Was the only word that escaped his mouth.

* * *

**First Chapter done! YAYAYYAYAYAYAY! :D**

**Okay, before you say anything about how this is suppose to be a crossover story and all that.**

**I'm switching the Category of this story from time to time. Because not much people read crossover stories. I will place it in the Tenkai knights Category first, until I update. When I update, I will switch to the Pokemon Category. And repeat the same thing. I'll only do this, UNTIL this story gets popular and enough people read it, so they can try to find the _Crossover_. **

**So please don't say I'm a noob and I don't know the rules of FFN. As soon as enough people know about this story, I will move it over to the _Crossover Category_.**

**Anyways, how was it? And i'll pelt you with cookies if you can guess who these two people are:**

**The teen that commented on Ash's idea**

**and **

**The brunette with the files**

**Good Luck! :D**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
